Starstable Online: The Overcoming
by SageBrushMustang
Summary: Creek Newton is a normal girl, living an everyday life, until one day she is thrust into a technological void and deposited on Jorvik soils. How will she return home?


**This is a quick Starstable Online story I wrote not too long ago. It's a short story, so the length is admittedly shorter than other full length stories. It may be a little rushed, as it was sort of difficult fitting all that information into one little story, but that depends on the reader's taste, I guess!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _| Notes |_

 ** _\- I would greatly appreciate feedback on whether or not the story is too rushed, what you think of it, etc! Thanks in advance! -_**

* * *

It is generally believed that consciousness comes slowly. However, this is not always true. Thanks to an uncomfortable reality, consciousness came swiftly and painfully to one Creek Newton. Face ground into the earth, rear in the air, and legs soaking from the intermittent splashing of water, Creek reentered the world of existence with a splutter.

Her jaws, pried open upon impact, allowed a rather undesirable amount of saturated sand to filter in. Her eyes, normally the color of autumn drab leaves shot with green, were raw and red. Blinking, Creek rolled onto her side and allowed a strangled groan to escape from her cracked lips.

It was enough to _imagine_ , to form a world beyond the reality of the one dwelt in, but to actually fall through a technological void and plummet to certain death, yet emerge unscathed, deposited on foreign soil, was beyond rational consideration.

Yet, here she was, five feet three, clad in pajamas; ugly, puke green pajamas with scorch marks. Not that they could help possessing scorch marks. Entering an atmosphere by way of a head long plummet didn't necessarily protect one from unwanted injury.

Wincing, Creek propped herself up on her elbows and propelled herself to her feet. Swaying drunkenly, she staggered a few steps, then fell into the grass immediately preceding the short stretch of sand along the waterfront.

"Pickles and cream!"

The exclamation escaped, unbidden. Creek felt an embarrassing flush creep to her cheeks. It was bad enough _looking_ the way she did without adding such a ridiculous exclamation.

Plucking grass from her hair, she pulled herself into a sitting position and waited for the world to settle. When the ground ceased to tip in dangerous directions, she rose to her feet. She attempted a few shaky steps, then paused and studied her surroundings.

Rolling hummocks of grass met a sheer cliff almost immediately to her left. Corral rails peaked over the grass clad hills to her right, and not a dozen paces in front of her, a pole pattern was anchored on an alley of sand. Beyond the poles, buildings peaked over and through a small grove of trees.

Concluding it would be wise to do so, Creek staggered toward the buildings. She'd hardly reached the end of the sand surrounding the poles when a voice spoke.

"Are you okay?"

Yelping, Creek, fell back, falling into a post. The air knocked from her lungs, she stared, breathless, in the direction the voice had come from. A young man, short of stature and blond as a fall corn stock, stood across a five foot distance, a puzzled expression written on his sunburned face. Unable to speak, Creek groped for air. After an awkward silence, the man repeated his question. "Are you okay?"

Swallowing, Creek managed to gasp. "Yes. Yes...I...It's, I'm fine." The rasp in her voice was embarrassingly evident. Eyebrows lifted, the man took a tentative step in her direction. "You don't _look_ fine."

Creek grinned, painfully. "Well, I kind of fell through the atmosphere."

"Pardon?"

Creek groaned inwardly. "Oh, well, I suppose...could there, um, possibly be, like...somewhere near that I can acquire some, uh, more substantial clothing?"

The man's eyes visibly widened. "Uh, yeah, of course." He paused as Creek struggled to her feet. "Do you need some help?"

"Well...sure. I'm kind of new around here." Creek cringed as he closed the remaining space between them and offered a hand. He pulled her to her feet, then gripped her arm as she leaned into him. "Thank you. I - landed kind of fast...didn't really have time to...to-" She broke off. The man avoided her eyes, acting as if he was dealing with an insane being. "Oh, sounds great. Eh, my name's Josh."

"Creek."

"Uh...nice to...meet you, Creek."

"You too, Josh."

Having the feeling that Josh would rather not converse, Creek directed her attention to the landscape. They were walking down a well-used road, in the direction of dull cream walls. Pink-jacketed girls slouched near the entrance to the walls, staring in Josh and Creek's direction. Flushing self consciously, Creek looked away.

They'd nearly reached the walls, Josh all but dragging the increasingly mentally atrophic Creek, when someone snickered.

"Why Josh, how'd you ever find _that_?"

The voice was cutting, raw, mordant. Creek's head whipped around, her raw eyes spewing sparks. Impeccably dressed, with bleached blond hair; astride a brilliantly gray-white horse, the girl, coldly beautiful, twisted her lips sarcastically.

Creek felt Josh's hand tighten on her arm. "Hello Loretta." Ignoring his remark, Loretta waved her hand in Creek's direction. "Why are you allowing that... _thing_ into Moorland? You know Thomas doesn't take garbage." She paused, wrinkling her nose. "It smells."

The blistering remarks cut to Creek's heart, then dissipated in her rage. She started forward, but Josh's grip on her arm tightened. "Creek, don't." Her lips tightened, but she nodded obediently. "Alright, but we need to leave - _now_ , or I'll tear that insufferable _human_ to shreds."

Turning, they hurried through the gates. Shops flanked either side, while directly before them, a man stood staring in their direction. Josh started toward the man, but Creek planted her feet. "No." Glancing down, Josh gave her a sympathetic smile. "Creek, it'll be fine, Mr. Moorland is a nice man."

"I can't."

"Come on, you'll be fine."

"No."

Sighing, Josh raised an eyebrow. "Okay. What do you want to do?" Creek bit her lip. "I'd like a change of clothes, for starters, then I'd like to go home."

"Where is your home?"

"It's...a long way from here." Josh nodded. "Alright. I'll take you to Justin. He handles new arrivals."

"Okay."

Josh propelled her past a stable, then through a high stone arch. The enclosed area beyond the arch felt cozy compared to the relative openness of the rest of the place. A young man with a thick shock of black hair stood in the center of a dirt triangle, chatting with a strangely familiar girl.

Josh indicated the man. "That's Justin." Creek nodded. "Okay. Who's that with him?" Shrugging, Josh started forward. "No idea." When they reached Justin, the girl turned. Creek stumbled. "E-Eden? Eden Edwards?" The girl looked almost as bad as Creek. Her blond hair clung like wet vines against her neck, and her designer jeans were ripped, revealing bloodied knees. Her rosy pink skin paled at the sight of Creek. "Creek Newton...what on earth? Where in the heck _are_ we? What're you doing here?"

Creek pulled her arm from Josh's grip and stepped toward the other girl. "Honestly Eden, I've never been so glad to see someone in my entire life." Eden sniffed. "Unfortunately, I can't say the same. You look like a walking seaweed." Stung, Creek stared at Eden. "We're going to continue this? Really." Eden crossed her arms. "What do you mean, really? Of _course_ we'll continue it. I'm not going to become friends with you just because we got stuck in the same idiotic...malfunction."

Sighing, Creek pushed past Eden. "Fine. Now-" She directed her gaze toward Justin. "Sir, I'm in need of a new set of clothing...and an explanation." Smiling, Justin nodded. "Of course. You want to know why you're here. Honestly, I don't know why you were chosen...you or Eden, but I do know what you have to do to get home again."

Creek lifted an incredulous eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, Moorland is in a bloody struggle with G.E.D., a cooperation bent on destroying our lovely island. I couldn't allow that to happen; so I called for help. Today, two days after I called for help, Eden and yourself are deposited on this island with absolutely no explanation. You two are Moorland's heroes.

"You must work together to defeat Mr. Kembell, the man behind G.E.D. The only way you can overcome him is by working together. I can furnish you both with clothing and horses, but I cannot help you in your mission. The only thing I can tell you is - if you do not defeat Kembell within ten hours, Moorland will be destroyed, and you will never return home."

Creek licked her lips. "Okay then." She turned to Eden. "I suppose we're going to live on this island forever."

Eden's flaming eyes widened in her sickly pale face. "What ridiculousness! I am _not_ working with her," She jabbed a finger at Creek, then glared at Justin. "There's got to be a different way." Justin lifted his hands as if to ward off an attack. "Hey, I'm not the one who did this." He paused and studied the two girls. "You both look like you could use a change of clothes."

Eden's jaw tightened. "Don't you change the subject! I'll-"

"Yes, we do. Thank you." Creek interrupted.

Justin smiled. "Good! Follow me!" As the girls moved to follow him, Eden dug her elbow into Creek's ribs and whispered. "Don't think you'll get away with that."  
"With _what_?"

"Rudely interrupting."

"Oh please. I've spent my day falling through a technological void and learning that I must save an island, don't give me that."

"You're not the only one."

"Did I say that?"

"No, but-"

"Hush, Justin's working up to a question."

"How can you-"

"Hush."

As the girls stepped through a doorway into a spacious hall, Justin turned, a puzzled frown on his face. "Forgive me for being bold, but why in the world are you wearing pajamas?" He flushed as he gestured to Creek's apparel. Embarrassed, Creek laughed nervously. "Oh, well...I don't rightly know." Eden rolled her eyes, but before she could speak, Justin gestured to a closed door. "You'll find clothing in there. Get whatever you want. I'll go get your horses."

Before either girl could react, he stepped back outside and closed the door behind himself. Eden groaned. "You've got to be kidding me. I'm not dressing in the same room as you." Creek grinned. "Neither am I. We can take turns; I'm first." She pushed the door aside and quickly stepped into the room, closing and locking the door behind herself.

The room glowed dimly orange from the light of a caged lamp. Crossing to one of the many wardrobes lining the wall, she pulled the doors aside and peered in. Flashy English jackets and breeches hung in an orderly row, with the helmets and boots resting on the floor of the wardrobe. "Nope." Closing the doors, she crossed to the next wardrobe. As she pulled the doors aside, a faint pine scent accosted her nostrils. Breathing deeply, she grinned and stared at the clothing within. A sparse array of tee-shirts and jeans hung in a short row, with assorted foot and head wear spread in careless disarray along the bottom of the wardrobe. She pulled a light blue tee-shirt and a pair of pants, accompanied by a belt, from their hangers, then grabbed a pair of tall blue cowboy boots and a gray and black ball cap.

She changed quickly and deposited her grimy pajamas in a nearby trash can. Crossing the room, she unlocked the door and stepped outside. Eden stood in the doorway, arms crossed. "Took you long enough!" She glanced at Creek's clothing. "Oh wow." Creek rolled her eyes and stepped aside. "They work. I wouldn't want to save the world wearing a dress and slippers now, would I?"

Eden grunted and stepped through the door. "Whatever." Creek laughed, then stepped outside. Justin and a dark haired girl stood outside, holding two horses. Justin grinned and stepped forward. "That's an improvement!" Creek laughed. "Well, thanks. Who's this?" She indicated the black horse who's reins Justin handed her. "Crow." He paused and rubbed the back of his neck. "I, ah, took the liberty of choosing the tack. In your case it seems I guessed correctly." Creek laughed when he showed her the western saddle, pad, and bridle Crow sported. "Seems you did."

They fell silent, then turned in unison when the door creaked and Eden stepped out. She wore a set of immaculate English riding clothes, and had applied something to her hair. Justin's eyes widened. "Good grief. You'd think she was going to a high class show or something." Creek nodded. "Well, that's Eden for you."

Hands on hips, Eden crossed to them and snatched the reins to the second horse away from the dark haired girl. "What's its name?" The girl flinched. " _Her_ name is Chilly." Her eyes turned to Creek. "She and Crow are pasture mates." Eden shrugged. "I don't care _what_ they are. I just want to go home."

The girls mounted, then turned to Justin. "Now what?" Justin looked away. "Well, you could save Moorland." He didn't look up until they'd almost rode through the gate the dark haired girl opened for them. "Um, just...don't die." Eden's mouth fell open, and she twisted in her saddle. "What?!"

"It's...nothing." He turned and sprinted under the arch Josh and Creek had walked through earlier. Once outside the walls, the girl closed the gate behind them. Eden's face had grown pale once more, and Creek felt her stomach flip. She tried to force a laugh, but her mouth was too dry. "Ah, well...ready to save a world?"

Eden pleated her lips. "No. This world can shrivel up and die, for all I care." Creek sighed. "Really Eden, I think we should give it a try. It's not like we have another option."

"Maybe he's lying to us."

"That's always a possibility, but we won't know until we _do_ it."

"Whatever."

Creek groaned. "Ugh. You're absolutely impossible." She clapped her heels to Crow's sides. The horse, apparently as bored with the conversation as Creek, moved obligingly into an easy trot.

"Hey!" Eden's voice soared with self pity, but Creek ignored it. Turning Crow off the path, she rode into a small grove of trees. She heard Eden's horse's hooves clicking on stone and then the crash as the horse pushed through the wall of trees, but she didn't look back. Urging Crow forward, she wove through the trees, then turned back onto the path.

"Halt!" A harsh, masculine voice bellowed at her immediate right. Startled, Creek jumped, accidently jabbing her heels into Crow's sides. The horse lunged forward, throwing Creek off balance. She fell on Crow's neck, then slid back into the saddle when the horse threw his head up. Pulling him around, she glanced back.

A short, squat man clothed in greasy, terribly plain khaki clothes and a highly reflective vest was struggling with Eden. Creek frowned. "Hey! Leave her alone!" She urged Crow forward, sick with worry when the man yanked Eden off the horse and threw her to the ground. As Eden's head cracked on the stones, the man pulled a walkie talkie from his vest and began shouting into it.

"Request of immediate assistance in Section B! I repeat, immediate assistance in Section B!" Creek's eyes widened. "What did you do?!" Pulling Crow up, she lunged from the saddle and sprinted to Eden's side. Blood seeped from a wound on Eden's forehead, and she was obviously unconscious. Creek lurched to her feet and jabbed a finger at the man. "What on _earth_ did you do that for? You big-" She broke off. The pocket of the man's vest sported the G.E.D insignia.

"Dang." She grabbed for Eden's arm, but something from behind struck her head, and she fell to the ground.

* * *

"Creek. Wake up." The air was suffocating. "Oh gosh. Oh gosh. Please don't be dead." Something was crushing her, stealing her breath. "Creek! Come on!" Something pulled at her arms, touched her face. "Please. Come on. Wake up!"

She coughed. The action hurt her ribs, forced her eyes open. Someone was bent over her. "Eden?"

"Creek!" Slowly, the world came into focus. Eden, the skin of her forehead bloody and bruised, crushed Creek in a hug. Wincing, Creek sat up. "Ow. I never believed you and I would be hugging." Eden released her. "Oh, that...I was just, um, making sure you didn't have any broken bones." Creek's brow furrowed. "You've got a real nice way of discovering them."

"Seriously though, we're in trouble."

"Really? I'd never have guessed."

Eden frowned. "I feel like something is going to happen to us." Creek felt her head, then glanced at Eden. "Like what, exactly?" Eden shrugged. "Don't know, but I'm not too optimistic about our chances."

Creek glanced around. Construction equipment sprawled in cumbersome disarray, rested on a muddy, tire-churned flat chiseled from the side of the hill. Khaki clad men patrolled the perimeter. "Well, we're not confined, at least."

There was a chuckle, and a man in a sickly pale cream suit stepped from behind a stack of cement bags, flanked by a group of the khaki clad men. "You will be, and soon my little starlings. I've got a very special use for you both."

Eden and Creek glanced at each other, confused. Finally, Eden spoke. "Um, not meaning to burst your bubble, but what in the heck are you talking about?" The man's bushy eyebrows rose. "Obviously you two are not necessarily on friendly terms, so any hope of defeating me is automatically flushed down the drain, so to speak."

Once more, the girls exchanged glances. The man cleared his throat and smiled wickedly. "Ah, well, I must be attending to my duties. Toodles." He turned and marched away, shadowed by the group of men. Creek turned to Eden, hardly able to contain her excitement. "Eden! I know how we're to defeat him!"

Eden managed a dull, if not incredulous reply. "Alright. But - do hurry and spill it, I don't think we have much time; the sun is sinking." Suddenly worried, Creek glanced at the sun. It _was_ sinking quite rapidly. Shot with a sudden urgency, she grabbed Eden's shoulders. "We have to pledge friendship; a truce. It is the only way we can return home. That man is here to _destroy_ friendship, we have to defy him."

"But Creek, I don't know if I _can_."

Creek groaned. "Why not?! Eden, we've never really been on the best terms, but we've literally gone through more together than anyone else we've ever pursued a relationship with." She paused. "I believe I can, truly, say that I no longer abhor spending time with you." She took a deep breath and released Eden's shoulders. "Eden, I'm sorry for the times I've hurt you, and I hope we can become friends."

Eden stared at Creek, her eyes suddenly teary. "That was beautiful." She stopped. "But...I - I don't know if I can let it go." She glanced toward the horizon, then sighed. "Creek...I - I am very sorry for being such a...a snobbish rich girl. I will strive to be the best friend possible."

There was a sudden bright flash of light; terrified, blood-curdling screams from Kembell and his cronies, and suddenly, Creek was home, sitting before her computer. A relieved sigh escaped her parted lips as she glanced out the window. "Home. I'm _home_!"

* * *

 **Well, there it is!**

 _ **SPOILER**_ **\- I have some alternative/extension ideas circulating in my brain right now, so if you think I should continue the story, please kindly drop your thoughts in my PM mail box.**

 **My ideas aren't currently 100% solidified, so** **if you have suggestions for alternative outcomes or extension of the story, I would greatly appreciate if you PMed me those as well! Who knows, your ideas might be featured in a possible continuation of the story!**

 _Sage_


End file.
